


Hush

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Lily are intrigued by the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Rose Maria Weasley sat at a small round table in the Gryffindor Common Room with one of her best friends. They were chatting quietly about their other best friends. “Al’s such a player,” she commented.

Lily Luna Potter nodded her agreement from where she sat on the opposite side of the table. “He’s dated how many girls since the start of the year? Like five?”

“Four. But he told me last night that he’s going to break up with Jessica,” Rose told the younger girl.

“Already?” Lily shook her head, “They’ve only been dating for a week!”

“Yeah, and then in the next breath he was thinking about asking Christine out,” Rose stated.

Lily sighed, “Those poor girls. They never see it coming do they?”

Rose shook her head ‘no’. The two students were silent for a long moment and then Rose spoke again. “And Scorp’s just the opposite. He never even mentions girls.”

“I’ve noticed that,” Lily mused. “Either he’s not interested in any right now, or he doesn’t want to share with us.”

“I know. It’s a bit odd” Rose agreed.

“But Scorp’s not much of a talker, at least not with us…”

“Hush! Here they come,” Rose whispered.

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy approached the table and sat down with their friends. “So what were you two talking about?” Albus asked.

The girls shared a look and spoke in unison, “Nothing.”


End file.
